


How Long?

by I_Otaku



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Taako learns human lifespans are never long enough.





	How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out, mentions and depictions of death. The major character death is Magnus, and Angus! Angus also has a boyfriend, but I kept him practically transparent so you can imagine whatever you'd like.

Angus McDonald is the son of a wealthy family that has long since disappeared, and he counts the days since he last felt the warm embrace of his mother. He counts steps between buildings, he counts breaths when he gets anxious or sad. Angus counts and it keeps him calm. It keeps him grounded. He isn’t scrounging as he flits around per se, Angus siphons gold left behind from his parents and his grandfather, and he stays at reasonable inns to not spend it all. He learns quickly that adults look right over a kid in decent clothes and glasses, so he can do anything he wants. And Angus doesn’t have anyone left to ridicule his interests, or how he follows his own thoughts. Angus starts detecting and solving his own mysteries.

* * *

 

 Angus McDonald is a ten year old boy whose gotten in a bit over his head, in working with the militia. He’s apprehended and sleuthed plenty, but espionage is a bit intimidating. His only comfort is his trusty book, intercepting a simple message that makes his skin crawl. When he sees the three strangers board the train, it doesn’t take a lot of brainpower to see they’re dead suspicious. The magic caster is dressed like they rolled through a crafts section at a store, long ears loaded with earrings,  and tassels, frills, and ruffles jumbled along their clothes. Angus’ biggest question is really just, how do they make it work so well? They swish their long skirt idly and Angus glances to their left. A tall human is standing next to them, long auburn hair in a bun and thick scar tissue decorating most of their exposed skin. Their fingers are covered in bright neon bandaids, and they’re patting their legs as they look around the cabin (just like Angus does!). The third figure is short, most likely a halfling or a dwarf based on the height. Thick grey hair also in a bun, and small flowers blooming in their beard.

The human is the first to approach him, although Angus keeps his nose in his book to appear mild-mannered enough. He speaks with a smooth rumbling voice that Angus would compare to warm thunder on a summer eve. He introduces himself as Magnus, and his companion introduces himself as Merle. Angus feeds into the air of chaos they carry with them, and when the elf approaches he introduces himself as Taako.

They’re a right crew of bumbling Watsons, but they have different skills that Angus can take advantage of. He helps them put things together, maybe he teases them back and gets laughs out of the each of them in unique ways. When he helps Graham get away from the crab monster and gets Jess to protect the door, he realizes he’s not deathly afraid. He’s not quite alone facing down a villian, he left three comrades (Allies? Friends?) to take care of something. He surrendered control.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald is thrown off a speeding train, landing on the rough gravel on the side of Neverwinter’s railway. He lands rather well all things considered, his head hits a rock but it’s his mouth that gets the brunt. Angus loses his two front teeth and spits blood from his lips with less shock than he would have liked. Magnus isn’t much further down the track, and Angus pushes himself to shaky legs before running to his side. Merle is off the train next, trundling also back towards the two humans. Angus doesn’t see what happens to the train, but when Taako appears Angus smiles up at him.

“Hello sir!”

“Yeah, do I know you?”

“Yes sir! I’m Angus McDonald!”

“Alright, redacted question. Take two,  how long have I known you?” Taako says, fiddling with his magic focus to point it at Angus.

“We’ve helped each other for nearly a whole day!” Angus can feel the sass in Taako’s words, and bites back with a chipper tune despite his voice wavering from mouth pain. Taako snickers into his hand, and Magnus jumps to his feet to pick up Angus and heft his over his shoulder.

Everyone laughs, and once they reach the city Angus hops down to corroborate with the militia men. He doesn’t expect to see the three adventurers again after they take the Oculus away, Angus returns to his work, hardy and happy. 

* * *

 

Angus McDonald is brought up to the moon, and the whole act makes his head spin and his stomach fall. The ichor is bitter and as everything snaps into place Angus speaks with the Director. She’s a tall and somber woman, she has a sharp tongue and a strange dichotomy between cold and comforting. Angus works well and hard, and when he’s introduced to the three reclaimers he’s overjoyed. Merle is bristly, and Magnus as warm as ever. Taako speaks that same question he had so many weeks ago.

“How long have I known you? You a fan?”

“We’ve known each other for forty three days although those days haven’t been us spending time together sir.” Angus replies, pulling on his satchel strap and grinning.

Taako rolls his eyes, and the umbrastaff in his hand flips open creating a small scene.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald is crying into his stone of farspeech, hands shaking and voice breaking. The Director tells him everything is going to be fine, she places a hesitant hand on his back and tells him over and over again. He doesn’t believe her until the line blinks back to life and he hears Magnus. Angus cries louder now, this time voice bristling with joy and glee.

The reclaimers tease him and Angus lets them, he laughs as The Director gently smacks his bicep.

“Hey there, Agnes?”

“Yes, Taako?”

“How long were we gone? I know countin’s your thing. All those numbers in your big nerd brain.”

“About three hours sir,” Angus glances down at his watch, and talks without thinking, “Two hours forty six minutes and seventeen seconds.”

“Take that out of the day count.”

“You think I’m worried about that still?” Angus rubs at his eyes and laughs, exhaustion settling on his shoulders like a blanket.

“I’m not gonna let you isolated and still let that be in your counting. Shit’s important to you.”

“Counting? Is that your special interest?” Magnus asks,

“I-It’s comforting.” Angus says.

“Oh that’s cool! If you feel up to it, could you count something for me?”

“Sure thing.” 

* * *

 

Angus McDonald is seated in the reclaimers dorm, knees pulled up to his chest and a warm thick blanket across his lower half. He has one hand up to his face, idly chewing off nail polish and the other furiously scribbling in one of his journals. His lists are growing, he has noticeable things, weird things, common things. He’s scratching brief descriptions into his “items that clearly do not belong to the reclaimers, but are in their dorm, as if they bought them for someone else not present,” halfway through listing the abjuration and evocation journal titles on the coffee table, as Taako walks behind him.

“Snooping, eh?”

“But of course, Taako.” Angus smiles, popping his thumb out of his mouth.

“Damn kid, not even gonna lie to be nice to me?”

“I think I’ve surpassed the need to be nice to you.” Angus grins wide, flapping his hands for a moment. “Oh- I chewed off the pretty blue.” He mumbles, making Taako lean over the back of the couch.

“Hangin’ with meathead and doin’ nails?”

“Yessir, Magnus disappeared to get all of his bottles. I asked how many he had and he couldn’t tell me, so he’s gone to look.”

“No matter how many he has, lemme tell you I have more.”

“How many do you have? Do you have any shimmer? Blue shimmer?”

Taako hums, disappearing into his personal room as Angus finishes his list of the books. When he returns, Taako drops to the floor and sits crossed legged in front of Angus. Angus pushes his book to the side, happily scrambling to the edge of the couch and giggling. Taako rolls his eyes and smiles, taking Angus' hand in his own. Angus breathes praises and thanks, and Taako rustles just slightly.

“Yeah, a’course I’ll do your nails. How long have I known you kid? You think I’d pelt the polish at you with the cap off?”

“You’ve known me for about two months, and I know you wouldn’t pelt a real bottle at me. Illusions are definitely still on the table.”

Magnus leaps over the back of the couch and lands hard on the cushions, sending Angus into the air and polish down his fingers. Taako yells a swear, and Magnus demands it’s his turn next. 

* * *

 

Angus McDonald lists the hours the reclaimers are in Refuge, his keeps rubber bands on his hands to rub. When the Reclaimers return he welcomes each, and promptly gives them space. He counts their appearances from then on, like spotting fantasy cryptids and rare animals. Merle is the first to emerge, and he’s as coarse as ever. He isn’t violent, and he talks to Angus for a few minutes whenever they run into one another. Taako is next, and magic lessons throw Angus’ schedule on its ear. It’s not good at first, but eventually they adjust and Angus can add practice and theory readings to his detailed day plan and lists. He can count all the spells he knows, although it’d be a very short list.

During one of their late lessons, Taako is leaning on his focus as Angus practices his hand movements. He’s got one of his nails in his mouth, chewing idly and carefully doing everything to look like he’s not paying much attention to his student. When Angus gets it, casting a competent spell, Taako doesn’t look up. Angus cheers, and then Taako looks up.

“Didn’t see it, didn’t count.”

“Bullshit! I still did it, and I’m proud. And you saw, if you weren’t paying attention you wouldn’t chew on your nail  you’d chew on one of your dangling hat beads.”

“Fuck, since when d’you learn all my tells? How long have you been up in my business?” Taako kicks a leg out, and grins at his apprentice.

“Oh, long enough.” Angus smiles in return.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald counts his breaths in time as he rocks back and forth in his room, tapping hands and shaking them when they tingle too much. When he gets back together and takes off through the vents, Angus counts the rooms he passes until he reaches the quad. Angus counts steps as he runs to the Director’s office, when he hears the alarm go off he casts silence and finally reaches the reclaimers. Well, Taako and Merle. Magnus is- Magnus- he can’t think about that right now. The explanation he gets is bullshit and he knows it, and he knows they know he knows. He helps them get into the office, and when he drinks the ichor Angus is paralyzed with one hundred years of memories he couldn’t begin to understand. He comes back into his body and fists hands in his hair, counting his breaths. Taako collapsed on the floor, eyes staring vacant at the ceiling. Merle takes it better and Barry the best, but Davenport is down for the count next to Taako.

Barry looks around in awe, clutching at his chest, and Angus falls to his knees next to his mentor. Taako’s voice is small and filled with terror as he grabs Angus’ forearm.

“How… long? How long have I known you?”

“One hundred thirty two days sir- one hundred and thirty two days, one hundred and thirty two days-” His own voice is cut off as the Director storms into the room, and Taako is pulled onto his feet by Barry.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald is four thousand, two hundred, and sixty eight days old when he fights for his life. Angus McDonald sustains two broken ribs, six pulled muscles, a twisted ankle and he casts five more spells than he technically should be able to, adding to twenty four. Angus collapses on the field of Neverwinter, and is protected by the two racers of Gold Cliff’s cherry blossom tree. He pushes between them as soon as he can, lighting up the inside of Lucas’ mech with Light and helping the machine smash through another tendril. When a sharp shadow juts out, and drives towards Angus four deft swipes slice it to pieces. A familiar skeleton materializes before him, and whistles with lips that don’t exist. They’re going to fight. And they’re going to win. 

* * *

 

Angus McDonald spends three days in bed after the Hunger is defeated. He’s visited by all of his friends, and when he manages to walk on his own, he’s surprised to be lifted into hug after hug, introduced to the family he didn’t know he had the entire time. Lup is fiery and bright, Barry is calming and soft, Davenport is kind and wise. The time ages each differently, everyone is different, and Angus is grateful. Taako isn’t as harsh, with Lup tucked up against his back. Merle is brighter and gentler, helpful and reassuring. Magnus is calmer, more settled. Lucretia cries, Lucretia cries a lot and she is open and pure with every friend.

Angus is seated in the kitchen of the Starblaster, rubbing his rubber bands and writing as Taako approaches. He asks how Angus is doing, Angus replies, and Lup meanders into the room, draping herself over Taako’s back and joining their conversation. It’s seamless, and it feels nice. The conversation shifts and the twins end up cooking as Angus writes.

Angus criticizes the twin’s complaining about ingredients, and both of them laugh.

“Excuse me, since when could you criticize me?”

“Got some nerve talkin’ to The Twins like that,” Lup says, no malice whatsoever in her voice. She’s amused, casting produce flame and rolling it between her fingers.

“Yeah, how long have you known me? Do you know who I am?” Taako asks, sliding his arm around Lup’s, the both grinning like the cat that got the mouse.

“Sorry, _do_ I know you?” Angus replies, smirking. “Never heard of Tayko or Luhp.”

Both twins gasp, and promptly burst into laughter.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald grows like a weed, and on his sixteenth birthday Magnus surprises him by offering him a permanent home. Angus takes it, counting dogs, tricks, and treats every day. When he starts teaching at Lucas’ school Magnus is immeasurably proud, and offers to be his dumb test subject for quizzes and tests. Angus puts his math brain to work grading and planning, he browses magic theory, woodworking, and ethics books in his free time. He grows up, his scrawny frame bulks up with Magnus’ family recipes from the Old Ravensroost. Magnus keeps nicks in one specific door frame as Angus grows, beaming with pride as Angus starts to “de-shrimpify” as he puts it.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald learns quickly that he cannot hold his liquor, swinging his arm high in the air and cheering at the local tavern on his twenty first birthday. He’s got friends up and down the bar, a few of the mythical birds present too. The loud music makes Angus feel positively electric. When a hip checks his making the young man turn, he’s surprised to see his old magic tutor grinning up at him.

“You’re gonna get a noise complaint there bubbeleh.” Taako says, his own cheeks warm with booze.

“You’re only twenty one once!” Angus grins, head swaying back and forth. He looks down the bar, Magnus with his hair down and locked in a serious arm wrestling contest with his fighter friend. Lup and Barry were somewhere at one point, and as Fantasy Sweet Caroline Angus nearly throws himself onto Taako. He leans down to put his cheek on Taako’s shoulder, and belts the lyrics (as does every person in the tavern).

"Woah there touchy! How long have I known you there kid? Usually you need a two week course before touching the merchandise-” He laughs through the sentence and sways Angus back and forth, the human following and giggling. “So needy-”

“I’ve known you- h-half my life!” Angus grins dopily, pushing off of Taako to link arms with one of his equally drunk friends.

Taako tenses, and feels his buzz fade.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald is a professor at Lucas’ school of magic in every possible term by now, hitting thirty with little panache. He’s moved into Neverwinter and commutes every day, he makes adult conversation and calls Magnus every day. Magnus is getting older, his chronic pain hitting critical mass, and he’s slowed his acceptance of dogs. Angus is scared, but happy nonetheless. He talks every day, and listens every day, and when he stops back home he’s surprised to see all seven birds present in Magnus’ living room.

They talk about Magnus’ will, and as sad as it makes him, Magnus is in well spirits as he talks to everyone about what he wants. Angus holds his hand when he gets lost in his emotions and Magnus rubs his thumb across his knuckles.

The Hammer and Tongs is filled with reminiscing, laughter, and love on that night.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald attends Magnus’ funeral and as soon as Magnus is buried, and everyone has spoken their final rites, Angus stands. He walks to the pedestal, and proceeds to rip the sleeves off of his suit jacket (the thread loosened and pretorn). Tears are streaming down his face, and Angus drops the sleeves to the ground, earning raucous applause from all in attendance.

Songs are sung, stories told, thanks and prayers exchanged. When Kravitz returns to the party, wiping moisture from his eyes there’s another round of strong cheers and strong liquor. Taako is distant the whole night, Barry ferries information back and forth, and Angus checks in on him throughout the night. The room is dim in spirit, but warm and full of love.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald gets married at thirty four. His wedding humble in plan, and flooded by family in reality. He shakes hands, bleeds joy, and radiates life. Taako caters (natch) and all of the gifts given to the grooms are wildly trying to one up one another. Angus wears a beautiful white suit, bright blue trim and shimmering blue nail polish. His husband wears charcoal grey, same blue trim with a gold shine. Each magic user of the IPRE fires off an obscene amount of magic when they exchange vows, and Angus’ whole body shakes with happiness. He’s crying when he kisses his husband, and Taako wolf whistles before macking on his own husband.

Angus flaps his hand and throws himself on his husband, the two spinning and laughing and loving.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald gets a call from Taako on his fortieth birthday, the man himself nose deep in grading papers. He runs a hand over his scalp, and answers the stone idly. Taako’s voice wavers, but he talks anyway. They haven’t talked too much, life happens. But Angus can tell something is wrong, he carefully folds his folder closed, moving to the main room of his house and laying across the couch as they talk. Taako listens mostly, as Angus talks about his brief stunts of detective work buried behind the comfort of domestic bliss. Taako listens, gasping and ‘ooh’-ing at all the right places. He counts the seconds Taako pauses.

“What’s up? Why’d you call out of the blue?”

“I just… Human lifespans.” Taako says, voice tiny. “I feel like I haven’t spent any time with you, like you’re…”

“Dust.” Angus finishes, voice laden with emotion. “Don’t sorry, _sir_ -” Angus teases, throwing on the honorific he hadn’t used in years. Taako snorts in reply, and sniffles on the other end of the stone. “I’ve changed, you practically have no idea who I am. I’m married now, everything is different. I know how to cook, I’m a different person.”

Taako laughs on the other end, long and loud, and when he sniffles it sounds lighter.

“I guess I have a new person to learn. Haven’t met you yet, huh?”

“Oh how the turntables-” Angus says, earning a muffled sound he recognizes as Taako chucking the stone into the nearest pillow.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald calls Kravitz and Taako rather frequently all things considered, using his connection to the birds to settle arguments both with coworkers and students. Both love it to death and undeath, and when he’s especially dramatic Kravitz ports them right to the argument. Angus loves watching the terrified reaction of realizing death has phased into the conversation to tell them off. Sometimes they make lunch double dates following the fun.

* * *

 

Angus McDonald is a fifty year old man, and he smiles when he sees Taako and Kravitz, Taako looking like he hasn’t aged hardly a day in all the time he’s known him. Angus counts the times he finds Taako staring, and at what. His smile lines when Kravitz tells a good joke, his greying hair, the way his hands shake just a little as he rubs his wedding ring. He always looks away when Angus turns to him, and Angus can only smile and pat his hand across the table. 

* * *

 

Angus McDonald lives a good life, filled with love. Angus has spent most of his time in bed these late months, his husband by his side all along the way. Taako doesn’t visit much. Angus understands. He calls him, and only after a rather embarrassing voice message does Taako appear. He’s as radiant as ever, but his colors are muted as he approaches Angus’ bedside.

“Hello Taako.”

“Hey Angel, how are you doing?” Taako asks, sitting on the side of Angus’ bed.

“I’ve been better.” Angus replies, blinking slowly. “That’s what Magnus said, isn’t it?” He smiles, weak but still just as warm.

“Yeah, it’s a human thing.”

A thick pause hangs in the air.

“I wanted to say thank you.”

“Don’t.”

“For everything you’ve done for me.”

“Angus. Stop.” Taako can’t look at him, he’s staring down at his shaking hands, hat brim hanging forward to cast shadow across his face.

“Taako, I mean it.” He reaches up, putting a hand on Taako’s thigh. The wizard flinches, before moving his hand to hold his in return. “You’ve made a wonderful weird uncle, a great mr dad.” Angus laughs dryly.

The two talk for hour after hour. Taako only cries at the very end, when Angus’ husband pokes his head through the door, and Kravitz’ follows. They all talk for a few minutes, not long enough, but the room is safe and gentle. Taako clings to Angus and rubs his hand, Angus’ other hand is held by his husband.

When Angus looks over at his mentor and smiles, Taako lets his tears flow freely.

“What’s up little man? You’re staring.”

“I’m not dust.” He replies, “You’re just really really old.” Everyone present laughs, and Angus takes a shaky breath.

“Are you sure about that? How long have I known you?” Taako asks.

“My entire life.” He smiles, eyes far away and shoulders sinking into his bed.

When Kravitz presses his hand to Angus chest, and withdraws a small glowing light, Taako nearly dry heaves.

 

“He’s warm,” Kravitz laughs, tears streaming down his cheeks. “And happy.”

“I’m glad.” Taako says, although he’s not quite sure if his words are audible. “Hey, can I tell him one more thing?” Taako pushes himself to shaky feet, stepping close to Kravitz. Kravitz pauses, and Taako leans down to the glowing soul in his hand. “I’m proud of you pumpkin.” He whispers, stepping back and letting Kravitz tear through reality to disappear into the Astral plane. Taako doesn’t stop crying, but he moves to the other side of Angus’ body and rubs his husband’s back.

“Count your breaths hon. In, out. In, out. Count with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tgapa on tumblr, and if you enjoyed please please please leave a comment! :)


End file.
